Hetalia in Wonderland
by DSDafne
Summary: Algo había corrompido el Pais de las Maravillas y una chica tenía que salvar aquel pais. Esa chica era Alice Kirkland
1. Llegando a otro mundo

Este fic mezcla dos ideas distintas. Por una parte, los personajes de Hetalia Axis Powers de Hidekaz Himaruya y la base del juego Alice Madness Returns (que se basa a su vez en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas de Lewis Carroll ) ¡En este capítulo entrarán NyoUk y Prussia! Descubrid los personajes que son cada uno ;) Se lo dedico a Krissel Majere, que podría ser como la madre de esta idea. Algo me dice que si, que yo sería el padre. Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo~.

* * *

><p>A la inglesa le encantaban los gatos. Por ello, posiblemente, estuviera corriendo por aquellas calles estrechas, sucias, solitarias y oscuras de los barrios bajos de Londres en un atardecer bastante oscuro. Había visto a un gato blanco, pequeño, algo esquelético y había decidido seguirlo. Acabó en una plaza, sin ver de nuevo al gato. "¿Dónde se habrá metido ese gato?" Pensaba mientras miraba a todos lados. Se acercó a un escaparate, donde venía representada una escena del te entre una liebre y un hombre con un sombrero bastante grande. Por el reflejo del cristal creyó ver dos figuras detrás suya, junto a una fuente, que le hacían gestos para que se acercara. Se giró, a punto de hacer una pregunta, pero ahí no había nadie. Se quedó bastante confundida, mirando al lado de la fuente, donde estaba ese par de figuras. Escuchó entonces el crepitar de un fuego a la vez que unos tentáculos la atrapaban de los brazos y las piernas, tirando de ella hacía el interior del escaparate, el cual ardía. Intentó huir, pero un último tentáculo la agarró de la cintura y logró meterla dentro con un grito.<p>

Lo siguiente que pudo apreciar fue que caía. Caía y caía. A su alrededor, primero, hubo puertas. Infinidad de puertas de todos los tipos: de madera, de cristal, de músculos, de porcelana; de todos los tamaños: enormes, diminutas, normales...; con timbre, sin timbre, con todo tipo de pomos. Flotaban en el aire, demostrando que la ley de la gravedad no las afectaba. "No como a mí" Pensó, desconcertada, mientras caía. "No caen, ¿por qué no caen? ¿Cuánto mas caeré?" Parecía que seguiría cayendo y cayendo durante bastante rato. Las puertas dieron lugar a cabezas de muñecos... Cabezas de muñecos de porcelana rajada, no tenían ojos y tenían sonrisas enormes y llenas de dientes afilados. Algunas tenían sangre. Nuevamente flotaban en el aire, ajenas a la gravedad. La caída ya le aburría. Pronto se le acabó la caída cuando, distraía, chocó contra una de las cabezas. Soltó un gemido y todo se volvió totalmente negro.

Podía oir la corriente del agua, las hojas al ser movidas por el viento... Algo le acariciaba la cara con suavidad. Estaba sobre hierba, parecía. Se oía cantar a los pájaros y oía las alas de algún animal. Suponía, vagamente, que se había desmayado. Empezó a recordar lentamente y se levantó de golpe. Se llevó un nuevo porrazo contra una rama.

-¡Au!-se lleva las manos a la cabeza, quejándos por el golpe. Alzó la cabeza, mascullando por lo bajo-. Que rama mas ba... -se quedó un poco callada al ver el tamaño del árbol, que era cuatro o cinco veces mas alto de lo normal. Se había golpeado con una de las raíces del mismo-. ...ja.. -terminó la frase, mirando a todos lados. Todo tenía un tamaño inusualmente gigantesco. "O yo soy inusualmente pequeña" Razonó la inglesa, aunque era... absurdo. No sabía donde estaba, pero le parecía tan conocido que no entendía cómo no sabía donde estaba. Era una sensación muy extraña. Vió cerca un arroyo y se acercó, en busca de un poco de agua, aunque no tenía nada de sed ni de hambre. Se arrodilló frente al agua y, al inclinarse, se vió. Soltó un grito asustado, llevándose las manos al pelo. "¡Oh my god! ¡Tengo el pelo rojo! ¿¡Qué clase de broma es esta!" Comprobó también que su vestido azul era ahora rosa y en vez de la cruz que adornaba uno de los bolsillos del delantal tenía un corazón rojo. Sus ojos no eran verdes, si no... ¿azul grisáceo? No lo entendía... Suponía que iba a darle jaqueca cuando escuchó en frente suya una risa conocida.

-Kesesesese-al alzar la mirada, se encontró con los ojos rojos del conocido prusiano. Pero era algo... raro. Tenía unas orejas de gato, grises con las puntas negras. Una cola, también de gato, esquelética que terminaba con una pequeña mata de pelo como la cola de un león. Tenía una mancha negra en el pelo y varias alrededor de los ojos. Una sonrisa enorme y llena de dientes. Vestía ropa gris que le remarcaba las costillas. Estaba muy delgado. Se acercó y tendió una mano a la otra, sonriendo muchísimo.

- Bienvenida, Alice Kirkland, a esta nueva y maravillosa aventura.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews~?<p> 


	2. Where are you?

**Y tras las 'indirectas' de Krissel Majere... Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Cariño, la próxima vez hazme una directa, que no me entero *ironia pura y dura* ¿Ya sabéis quienes son NyoUk y Prussia, no~? Aqui os dejo una pista~. Aunque es obvio, lo se. Por ahora todo es muy bonito, ¿verdad? Pues se acabó. Reviews~?**

* * *

><p>Alice se quedó sorprendida viendo al otro con ese aspecto de gato. El otro seguía sonriendo, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro, tranquilo.<p>

-¿Gil... Gilbert...? ¿Eres... Eres tu?- susurró, empezando a reaccionar al fin. La respuesta del otro, sin embargo, fue clara:

-¿Conoces a alguien tan maravilloso como yo? Creo que no, kesesesese~

El otro no esperaba una reacción positiva, pero no esperaba que la otra se lanzara sobre el a estrangularlo.

-¡Espero que esto no esta una broma de las tuyas, de la rana pervertida y el idiota español! ¡Exijo saber qué le ha pasado a mi pelo y mi ropa! ¿Dónde estoy?

Por suerte, Gilbert tenía una cualidad muy especial: podía desaparecer. Así, sus manchas negras se tornaron naranjas mientras desaparecía gradualmente y aparecía un poco mas lejos.

-¡Eh! ¡No es maravilloso hacer eso! ¡Encima de que vengo a darte la bienvenida! -Entonces le guiña un ojo-. Todo eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú solita, Alice. Mmm... Será mejor que te acompañe, así disfrutaré de ver tu cara a medida que descubras cosas.

Hubo un silencio en el que Alice volvió a mirar a su alrededor, teniendo esa sensación de que ya conocía todo el lugar. Era una sensación tan fuerte... Entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Gilbert.

-Bueno, deberíamos empezar a movernos ya, ¡vamos! Kesesesesese.

Alice lo miró todo, con la boca abierta aun, pero la cerró de un golpe ante las palabras del otro y dijo:

- Un prusiano transformado en gato que desaparece como única compañía en un lugar desconocido con mi pelo teñido misteriosamente de otro color. El plan de mi vida, that's it.-Su ironía no la había abandonado. Tras unos momentos comenzó a caminar mirando a su alrededor-. Juraría que he estado aquí antes, no obstante...o que lo he visto en algún otro momento o lugar

Tras escucharla, el prusiano dejó escapar una pequeña risa y dijo:

- ¡Es una aventura muy maravillosa! ¡Porque yo la hago maravillosa con mi presencia!

- Creo que es un poco gratificante ver que tu vanidad al menos sigue igual- comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¿Sabes? Es curioso… No se donde estoy pero algo me dice que hay algo mal en el ambiente, como si algo hubiera cambiado... -Todo eso tenía que ser un sueño.

El prusiano la miró de reojo y rio un poco mas, aunque la diversión que parecía tener no se reflejaba en sus ojos.

- Lo descubrirás pronto. Me pregunto cuando te asustaras, antes o después de saberlo.

Mientras andaba, removió al pasar por al lado un poco de césped que les llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Algo que había escondido entre este trozo de césped empezó a brillar con una luz blanquecina, llamando la atención. Se giró un poco al notar dicho brillo. Al mismo tiempo, Alice estaba pensando que lo último que el otro había dicho daba un poco de escalofríos. Iba a preguntar algo cuando también ve aquello y se acerca, preguntando al tiempo del otro:

- ¿Qué es eso?

Era la Torre de Londres en miniatura, blanca y brillante. Por algún motivo Alice se sintió tentada a tocarlo. Lentamente alargó la mano y sus dedos rozan la Torre. Entonces esta desaparece y Alice abre muchísimo los ojos, sin aliento de golpe.

Gilbert la miró con una leve curiosidad. Esa cosa brillante había aparecido allí una vez llegó Alice. Estaba seguro. Aunque en esos momentos él sabía mucho mas que la otra, la miró y preguntó:

- ¿Qué era esa cosa? -contempló como la otra se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, con la respiración algo más rápida, antes de contestarle.

- No… No estoy segura… He oído una voz en mi cabeza… Algo sobre un conejo banco… Algo sobre el tiempo… -parpadeó varias veces y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza-. Decidido. Esto tiene que ser algún tipo de sueño.

- ¿Un sueño, mmh? -Respondió, mirándola con menos alegría-. Esto va a ser aburrido… -se lamentó en voz alta-. Ella se molestará mucho si eso pasa… -añadió mas bajo y sonrió decidido, negándose a aceptar una derrota-. ¡Alice! ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que continuar! ¡Sueño o no esto no terminará tan pronto!

- Ya voy, ya voy -murmuró algo insegura la otra-. Pero sigo sin entender qué pasa aquí- Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos y en hablar con Gilbert que no había reparado en un cambio en el paisaje, pero Gilbert si lo hizo. Las plantas, las raíces de los árboles, las piedras, incluso las flores, todas ellas gigantes, empezaban a presentar manchas de sangre. Gilbert iba algo más adelantado e intranquilo. Si se metían en un aprieto, tendría suficiente con desaparecer, pero Alice… Bufó ligeramente, sonando como un gato.

- Oh, vamos, no tienes que entenderlo todavía. Déjale tiempo a tus piernas para llegar. Pero date prisa, no quiero que ella se canse y decida divertirse a tu costa-Aún no era el momento. Ella esperaría.

-¿Ella? -preguntó apretando el paso para llegar a su nivel. Había notado que Gilbert no dejaba de hablar de 'ella', fuera quien fuera-. Who is she, Gilbert? ¿A que te refieres con divertirse a mi costa? -Algo brillaba a lo lejos, casi podía verlo. Se dirigían hacía allí.

-Eso no tienes que saberlo aún-declaró, mirándola sin detener su camino-. Pero si debes saber que se aburre rápido y hará cualquier cosa con tal de divertirse-La sangre era mucho más notable ahora. Las raíces de los árboles estaban llenas de sangre, igual que el suelo y las plantas. A su izquierda, un riachuelo de sangre acababa en una lenta catarata que llevaba a ninguna parte. Los árboles se abrían en un claro enorme, y el camino llevaba a este. No se podía ver bien, pero la sangre parecía proceder de allí. Alice, curiosa e incluso algo imprudente, se adelantó para ver qué era aquello. La visión la dejó paralizada.

Ante sus ojos había un enorme claro, el cual los árboles delimitaban. Ni en el suelo crecía hierba. La sangre, efectivamente, procedía de allí, manchando el suelo y rodeando el imponente esqueleto de lo que parecía una especie de dragón. De frente a ella tenía la cabeza de dicho ser, el cráneo caído junto a la mandíbula inferior. Incluso desde aquella distancia podía ver los afilados dientes de aquella criatura, listos para destrozar el cuerpo de cualquiera en segundos. En el cráneo tenía clavado lo que le parecía un cuchillo enorme, pero no podía verlo bien desde allí. Un cuello largo y en perfecto estado había unido en su momento la cabeza de la criatura con un torso de hierro, ahora oxidado por el tiempo que debía haber pasado, con extraños símbolos que parecían imitar vagamente la columna y las costillas. Uno de los brazos estaba irreconocible, mientras que el otro parecía haber sido separado por las articulaciones. Se reconocían cuatro falanges que hubieran sido sus garras en otros tiempos. Cerca de estas extremidades se hallaban dos alas enormes, también hechas de hierro y un tipo de membrana rota unía los hierros oxidados que imitaban los huesos de las alas. En el centro de la espalda había un trozo de hierro oxidado, también con símbolos, con forma ligeramente cilíndrica, que no parecía tener una misión clara en el cuerpo de aquella criatura. A partir de las caderas de este ser volvían a ser huesos, en los que se podían identificar las dos patas traseras y una larga cola. Cerca de estas había varios caparazones de cangrejo ermitaño, de un fuerte color naranja. A la izquierda del claro, casi como si levitara por encima de la sangre, había una pequeña miniatura blanca y brillante del cuchillo que se hallaba en el cráneo de la criatura. Más allá se veía la salida del claro, infestada de caparazones naranjas y algunas setas rojas del tamaño de una persona.

Alice seguía paralizada a la entrada del claro, contemplando aquello que se encontraba ante sus ojos.

- My god… what the…?

Gilbert la alcanzó entonces y no pareció sorprenderse ante la visión del esqueleto, pero se acercó lentamente al cráneo, concretamente a aquel cuchillo del tamaño de una espada y, girándose hacía Alice, dijo:

- Tendrás que usar esto. Cógelo, vamos. Espero que sepas usarlo porque te va a hacer falta.


	3. Tic Toc, Tic Toc

**Bueno, después de mucho tiempo traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic. Me está costando la vida y media convertir esto en algo medio decente (y no diría ni eso). Hace mucho que no escribo algo serio, así que disculpadme por... posibles fallos de todo tipo, aunque he intentado suprimir todos los que he encontrado.**

* * *

><p>La británica agarró por inercia el gran cuchillo que se le mostraba, pareciendo ligeramente más pequeña y desolada, aunque nunca admitiría que estaba asustada, cuando miró al otro y casi gimió:<p>

-¿Que me va a hacer falta? Dices que me estás ayudando, pero de momento solo me has confundido más -añadió, intentando alejarse de toda la sangre que pudiera mientras veía como aquel inmenso cadáver se convertía en polvo progresivamente. No quedó nada cuando acabó. Era como si hubiera desaparecido de allí.

-Hago lo que puedo. Te lo diría todo sin tapujos y esto dejaría de ser maravillosamente divertido. Ni tú volverías a tu casa ni yo volvería a estar maravillosamente bien. Te va a hacer falta pronto, así que puedes… practicar un rato antes de seguir adelante -señaló con un gesto los caparazones de caracol.

La impotencia enfadaba a la pelirroja, que se acercó a los caparazones y, con un pequeño tic en el ojo, los destrozó de movimientos rápidos y precisos.

-¿¡Has olvidado con quién demonios estás hablando!? ¡Como si no hubiera cogido un cuchillo antes!

-Gutt, gutt, controla tus emociones, pierdes concentración y objetividad -su tono era ligeramente más militar diciendo aquellas cosas, y por algún motivo sonaban raras en la boca de ese prusiano medio gato-. Recuerda que no es lo mismo un objetivo en movimiento que un caparazón de esos.

-Gilbert -insistió con un suspiro-, no es la primera vez que me peleo contra alguien. Además tengo la sensación que estamos perdiendo el -su voz fue entonces interrumpida por una voz familiar:

-El tiempo, sí señor, pero con este idiota es muy fácil perder algo tan preciado como el tiempo.

Ambos se giraron hacia la voz, aunque Gilbert parecía más que acostumbrado al hombre que tenía delante, incluso tomándose la molestia de gruñir alguna queja e incluso algún insulto. Alice no pudo evitar parpadear cuando vio delante suya a Roderich… Solo que era un poco distinto. El austríaco parecía el mismo, siendo la mayor diferencia la de esas grandes orejas blancas de conejo. Llevaba colocado un elegante sombrero negro, con una línea roja del color de la sangre.

Bajo la chaqueta de su traje, del mismo color rojo anteriormente mencionado, llevaba una cuidada camisa lila. Sus manos quedaban escondidas dentro de unos guantes negros, aunque aún así podían notarse con facilidad sus alargadas uñas. Tal vez pasara algo semejante con las uñas de sus pies, pero los mocasines blancos que llevaba no dejaban que lo viera. Además, como un complemento que no paraba de mirar cada poco tiempo, llevaba un reloj de bolsillo bastante grande, tanto que ni siquiera con una mano entera podría rodearlo. Las manecillas de este reloj parecían ligeramente torcidas, aunque parecía indicar el tiempo bastante bien. Parecía muy elegante sentado sobre la seta en la que había aparecido, aunque se removía inquieto y nervioso.

-¿A quién llamas tú idiota?-gruñó Gilbert, de mal humor. Aún gruñendo parecía encontrar la forma de sonreír ampliamente, tanto que ponía los pelos de punta, y enseñaba todos los dientes, ensangrentados algunos.

-Al único que veo. Alice está perdiendo tiempo y su majestad se está impacientando.

Casi al mismo tiempo que el otro hablaba, Alice dejó escapar atónita:

-¿Roderich? ¿Estás…. Estás vestido de conejo? -se quedó callada un segundo, agotada por un segundo- ¿Elizabeth te ha obligado?

Al girarse a mirar a Gilbert, este estaba a punto de ir a gritar algo pero parecía haberse callado súbitamente ante las palabras del austríaco, antes de empezar a hablar rápidamente, casi sin respirar, muy nervioso de pronto:

-¿Se impacienta? Ja, tenemos que seguir… Pero ella entenderá que lo único que Ore-Sama intenta es que no se aburra, si esto termina demasiado rápido se aburriría, no creo que sea tan tont- ¡Quiero decir! ¡Sigamos nuestro maravilloso camino!

-¿Seguir? ¿A dónde? -Volvió a girarse hacia Roderich, que parecía más dispuesto a dar información, pero ya no estaba en la seta. En su lugar, había aparecido justo delante de Gilbert.

-Solo te recuerdo que yo soy un mensajero de su majestad -dijo, mirando al otro y ajustándose las gafas- y recordad -añadió, mirando el reloj de bolsillo-. El tiempo corre.

No hubo tiempo a decir nada más, pues al segundo siguiente Roderich no estaba. Había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiera estado allí para empezar. Sólo quedaba Gilbert, con la cara un poco descompuesta, algo más pálido de lo que ya estaba, apretando los puños y gruñendo, aunque al segundo siguiente volvía a sonreír de esa forma tan desagradable y se acercaba a Alice.

-¡Gutt! Esto es parecido a un juego -por primera vez parecía intentar explicarle lo que sucedía-. Ella quiere que llegues a donde se encuentra, pero antes te pondrá a prueba. Tenemos que seguir nuestro maravilloso camino y dejar que lo haga.

-¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que fuera Roderich quien te pone nervioso a ti… y menos disfrazado de conejo -empezó a caminar, dispuesta a seguir el supuesto camino-. De acuerdo. No sé de qué habláis pero solo quiero acabar con esto. ¿Me quiere poner a prueba esa "majestad"? ¡Que lo haga! ¡Estoy muy enfadada! -siguió caminando pero se detuvo de pronto, ignorando los comentarios de Gilbert sobre que no dijera esas cosas. Acababa de recordar ese pequeño cuchillo brillante que levitaba y se giró hacia él, acercándose. Se parecía a la Torre de Londres que ya había encontrado anteriormente, aunque la forma cambiase. Supuso que tendría que cogerlo de nuevo, como el anterior. Cuando sus dedos rozaron el filo brillante del nuevo recuerdo esperó a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la maraña confusa de pensamientos y voces en su mente, pero ninguna forma o contorno apareció en su cabeza. En su lugar, empezó a escuchar algo que hizo que se tambaleara y cerró los ojos.

**_Brillaba, brumeando negro, el sol;_**

**_Agiliscosos giroscaban los limazones_**

**_(¡Zis, zas y zas! Una y otra vez)_**

Las otras voces la animaban en su cabeza, dándole los ánimos necesarios. Coreaban su nombre cada vez más rápido, instándole a hacerlo.

_**(¡Zis, zas y zas! Una y otra vez)**_

_**¡Cuídate del Galimatazo, hijo mío!**_

_**¡Guárdate de los dientes que trituran**_

_**Y de las zarpas que desgarran!**_

"¿Realmente seré capaz de conseguirlo?", pensó Alice y clavó la espada entre las carnes del monstruo. La sangre brotó a borbotones.

**_¡Zis, zas y zas! Una y otra vez_**

**_Zarandeó tijereteando la espada Vorpalina!_**

La cabeza parecía arderle, pero era un ardor que podía soportar. Sus manos temblaban brevemente y el olor a la sangre, el chasquido de la carne al ser atravesada y el rugido de ira y dolor se mantuvieron en su memoria unos segundos más.

Durante unos breves instantes sintió cómo sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y gimió, volviendo a respirar tras recordar cómo hacerlo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces, rápido, para tranquilizarse y mantener la compostura de la que siempre presumía de hacer gala. Delante suya estaba Gilbert, al cual no había visto llegar, mirándola entre curioso y preocupado. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

-¿Alice? -la llamó cuando notó que lo había visto.

-¿De qué hablábamos? Me he distraído -le quitó importancia, empezando a andar de nuevo, siguiendo el camino.

-De su majestad, pero da igual. ¿Estás bien? -la siguió.

-Oh, yes… Su majestad.

La conversación no llegó a ningún punto en concreto, pues Gilbert no parecía soltar prenda al respecto de… Nada, en realidad. Era extraño verlo asustado, y si se le mencionaba esto no respondía positivamente al comentario. El camino los llevó gradualmente más y más alto, como si estuvieran escalando hacia algún punto en concreto. No fue un camino fácil y libre de problemas, pues se encontraron con unos seres hechos de algún tipo de petróleo extraño, con una cabeza de muñeca rota en el centro de un cuerpo no muy definido. No eran muy rápidos, pero tenían unas buenas garras. Gilbert los llamó "Ruinas insidiosas". El paisaje era escalofriante, pues algunas zonas estaban llenas de este extraño petróleo, por no hablar de la sangre, o incluso una horrenda mezcla de ambos. A pesar de esto, no podía evitar pensar que el paisaje era precioso, con extraños vegetales de todos los tipos, tamaños y colores; animales extraños e incluso rocas extrañas. Había árboles gigantes creciendo sobre caracoles también gigantes, los cuales para sorpresa de Alice estaban perfectamente vivos. Había unas aves medio pájaro medio vaca, y juraría haber visto uno medio toro. Había burbujas que no se podían romper y que parecían tener cosas en su interior atrapadas. Escalofriante y hermoso, ambos factores se mezclaban creando una armonía extraña. Sin embargo, una vez acabaron de ascender, vieron un pequeño bosque, tamaño normal, un poco más adelante. Y un olor a…

-¿Huele a té? -preguntó Alice, confundida.

-¿Té? -parpadeó el peliblanco-. No sé, tal vez. Soy de maravillosa cerveza, no de té.

-Sí, huele a té. Estoy segura -comenzó a andar hacia el bosque poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Come on, kitty cat -añadió, riendo un poco entre dientes.

-¿Qué me has llamado? -se quejó siguiéndola-. Aunque ahora vendría bien una buena cerveza… ¡Hace mucho que no pruebo una buena y maravillosa cerveza alemana!

-Nada, nada -se internaron en el bosque. Ni cerveza ni nada, pensó la británica viendo lo exageradamente delgado que estaba el otro, pero no dijo nada al respecto-. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor a parte de té hay cerveza.

Casi vio, entre las ramas de aquel bosque, que cada vez era más espeso y le dificultaba el paso, al gato relamerse con ganas antes de reír estruendosamente y andar con facilidad entre las ramas.

-¡A por la cerveza! -fue su grito de guerra, que logró hacer que la otra pusiera los ojos en blanco porque era muy Gilbert, muy del Gilbert que ella conocía.

-¡Espera! -gritó sin embargo, viendo que el otro se alejaba rápida y fácilmente aunque ella cada vez parecía tenerlo más difícil para moverse, destrozando las ramas con el cuchillo- ¡No me dejes atrás!


End file.
